This invention relates to a device for transferring liquid, semiliquid or powdered products and to a system for mixing the products.
Known in the ice cream machine industry are machines comprising a plurality of storage tanks containing basic products (liquid, semiliquid or powdered) and a hopper designed to receive the products from the tanks and to convey them towards a mixing chamber underneath.
A need felt by this industry is the need, when the basic product is changed, to prevent the new basic product from being mixed with the previously used basic product outside the mixing chamber.